1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of voltage sensors and more particularly to a voltage sensor system which utilizes the Pockels electro-optic effect to measure voltage.
2. Background Art
High-accuracy measurement of high voltage has traditionally been accomplished using iron-core ferro-magnetic potential transformers. These devices have substantially limited dynamic range, bandwidth, linearity, and electrical isolation. During electrical fault conditions these transformers can conduct dangerous levels of fault energy to downstream instrumentation and personnel, posing an additional liability.
A variety of optic sensors for measuring voltage have been developed in attempts to offer the power industry an alternative to the conventional transformer technology. Generally, these voltage sensor systems require that direct electrical contact be made with the energized conductor. This contact is made necessary by the use of a voltage divider which is utilized to connect the sensing element with the energized conductor on which a measurement is to be made. Direct electrical contact with the conductor may alter or interrupt the operation of the power system by presenting a burden or load.
In addition to the disadvantages associated with direct electrical contact with the energized conductor, prior art voltage sensor systems are typically bulky, particularly in extremely high voltage applications. This is true because the size of the voltage divider required is proportional to the voltage being measured. The size of such systems can make them difficult and expensive to install and house in substations.
Many prior art sensors are based upon the electrostrictive principle which utilize interferometric modulation principles. Unfortunately, interferometric modulation is extremely temperature sensitive. This temperature sensitivity requires controlled conditions in order to obtain accurate voltage measurements. The requirement of controlled conditions limits the usefulness of such systems and makes them unsuited for outdoor or uncontrolled applications. In addition, interferometric modulation requires a highly coherent source of electromagnetic radiation, which is relatively expensive.
Open-air E-field based sensors have also been developed, but lack accuracy when used for measuring voltage because the open-air E-field used varies with many noisy parameters including ambient dielectric constant, adjacent conductor voltages, moving conductive structures such as passing vehicles, and other electromagnetic noise contributions.
Systems which utilize mechanical modulation of the optical reflection within an optic fiber have also been developed. Among other drawbacks, the reliance of such systems on moving parts is a significant deterrent to widespread use.
It would therefore be an advantage in the art to provide a system which does not require direct electrical contact with the energized conductor, is compact, operates in a variety of temperatures and conditions, is reliable, and is cost effective.